


the icarus and his sun

by joshurideul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is the sun, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinata swears once, kags is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshurideul/pseuds/joshurideul
Summary: kageyama comes to a conclusion that he may be living with the actual sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	the icarus and his sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my v first haikyuu fic aaa! i hope u like it! i actually just finished watching s1 a few days ago but anyways i thought about this while i was washing! the! dishes! i have no idea why i thought about it but im glad i did

kageyama first met the sun in preschool. he swears when he first saw them, their smile was so bright, so blinding, he had to look away. but the sun looked back at him and beamed that blinding smile to him. the sun says that kageyama was now going to be his best friend forever. and kageyama couldn't keep his eyes away. 

in middle school, they become teammates for their school's volleyball team. when they won their first match, they hugged him as they were crying tears of joy. kageyama was stiff, he couldn't move. the sun's touch felt so hot against his skin, he had to move away from them. but the sun looks up up him, with those blinding eyes. he finds himself wrapping his arms around their warmth. 

once they get into highschool, kageyama comes to a conclusion that he may be living with the actual sun. as he enters the gym to practice, he finds the sun panting and sweating from their earlier race to said gym. kageyama's sweating a bit too, but the sweat seems to glisten on the sun's skin, so shiny and bright. he doesn't look away. 

"hey dumbass," kageyama calls after them. "maybe you should shower before we practice, you stink." 

the sun glares at him. he should at least be intimidated, but he's endeared. so he melts instead. 

"what the fuck do you mean i stink?" hinata retorts. "you're sweating too, bakageyama!"

night comes quickly and practice ends. kageyama and the sun, his sun, are walking home (hinata claims his bike was stolen, "isn't that like you're second prized possession apart from our team jacket?", he'll never tell kageyama that he crashed in a tree and broke it after being distracted by kittens that were playing on the sidewalk). they walk hand in hand as they always do. and kageyama always melts. 

it hits him now, all of a sudden, like a truck had hit him on the sidewalk they were walking in. he was endeared, awestruck and _in love_ with hinata. every time he smiles, he touches, or even just bats an eye at him, he melts. the sudden realization makes him stop in his tracks, making hinata stop and ask what was wrong.

he looks at those blazing, blinding eyes, and he melts all over again. he wonders how he managed to get this close to touch the sun. 

he stares and stares. hinata is starting to get worried, then all of a sudden, kageyama speaks, "i adore you." 

this makes hinata blush, kageyama's not one to show affection. and yet here he was in the middle of the street, holding hinata's warm hands, saying that he adores him. so the only words that could come out of his mouth was, "w-what?"

kageyama watches as hinata's face turns as red as his hair, and he thinks that the sun looks pretty. 

"i adore you, hinata. you're like the sun, always shining. when i look into your eyes, i can feel myself melting. your smile is so bright, maybe even too bright that i should look away before it permanently blinds me. but i just can't seem to take my eyes off of you. i think i'm like the icarus flying and flying towards the sun even as it melts me. every time and every day that i spend with you is worth it, even if it means that i crash and fall." 

hinata is speechless. _since when did he start being so poetic? and why do i feel like crying?_ , he thinks. and now he is. he's crying in the middle of the street because of stupid kageyama. 

kageyama panics and hugs him. hinata's throwing soft punches on his sides as he covers kageyama's shirt with tears and snot. 

"i'm sorry. if you don't feel the same way, it's fine. i'm sorry if became so poetic, that was stupid, i didn't even know what came into my head. i just wanted to say that i liked you, but i ended up going all shakespeare, and-"

"shut up," hinata mumbles against his chest. he looks up at kageyama, and kageyama thinks, _ah, so this is what a sunrise looks like_. "you're an idiot, you know? you can't just say things like that! it makes people go completely _aaaah_! it's really frustrating. and who on earth said i don't feel the same way?" 

kageyama's eyes are burning, those balls of fire inside hinata's eyes makes him melt once again. he realizes what hinata said earlier, but when he was about to ask what it meant, he felt his lips burn. it's so hot. it stings.

that's when he realizes that hinata's lips are against his, and now he melts and melts until he's gone. he kisses him back. it's so hot. it stings. but he loves it. 

hinata pulls away, kageyama suddenly feels cold. "i like you too. a lot actually." hinata still has tears in his eyes. "recently i've been feeling like-like— _gwaaah_ —towards you i didn't know what to do then you start saying that you adore me and stuff so i just-"

"shut up," kageyama interrupts. as much as he wants to hear hinata saying how much he adores him as much as he does, he just really wants to kiss him right now. "shut up, and please just kiss me." 

hinata's eyes shines, still blinding. he nods slowly. their lips meet and they melt into each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> also can anyone tell me where i can find the manga Please


End file.
